Where You At
Where You At is the 10th song off 500 Degreez by Lil Wayne. thumb|390px|right Lyrics Where you at? (oh!) All my soldiers if you with me Where you at? (oh!) All my hustlaz if you with me Where you at? (oh!) Where you at? (oh!) Where you at? say (oh!) Niggaz if you with me Let me hear you say (oh!) Soldiers if you with me Let me hear you say (oh!) Hustlaz if you with me Let me hear you say (oh!) Say, say (oh!) Say, say (oh!) Aye (oh!) I come and do my thang and hold down my side Single street man throw my set up high Weezy wee gang call them boys that squad That squad...squad up! you know And we get a lot of dough on the strength of me Get a lot of 'dro for the strength of fee Get a lot of blow But keep that on the d D what?...dl! you know And oh you don't wanna fuck with a nigga 'Cuz a nigga might fuck with the trigger Leave a nigga on the flo' Truly I don't buck with you nigga Let my tooly talk talk to you nigga Bitch man is an itch to a rich man whoa '20S on the six with the kicks sitting low Sticky in my swish man gasoline flo' Fire spit man weezy is about to blow Ya know! Chorus Aye (oh!) Pass the pine to the pimp old juice killer Catch your eye in one glimpse old school with the Ass up high the front dip drip bam Mami like damn lil' wayne stop playing Baby I'm a baller I hustle with my father It's the birdman and birdman j.r Flip them birds man eighteen grand just order Eighty-five for half and forty-five for quarter Yeah! tity baby put it in the air I'm jumping out this atmosphere And I'm jumping in your bitch if she at a player Jumping in the painted thing on that dang-a-dangs You see the arm when I pass nigga bling-a-ling You now I'm armed we can mash man it aint-a-thing You know I'm calm but I'm a gorilla aint-a-game I got a banana clip for all you orang-a-tangs Let's bang! Chorus Aye (oh!) It's young weezy cant nothing see me dog I get you done easy with one easy phone call And the sawed off make your arms fall off Like a short sleeved polo...wont bother me no more Ice like strobe light...look like I'm moving slo mo' Probaly look nice on low pro yokahomas With '20 inch chromes poking out 'em Chrissy till the dome tote the ganja Redbone in the shower Hello! pochahontas give a long stroke poke for hours Floating vagina oh I'ma holla So coke and the nanies I'm honest man Nothing big maybe ounces, grams But I know how to double...and sometimes it's scams But I know to hustle...and some glocks'll jam But I know how to bust'em...and some drops'll slam All alloy buttons that's all stunting That boy's something yeah Chorus